


Gifts Unknown

by AngelQueen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hope, Memories, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelQueen/pseuds/AngelQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia recalls something from her faint memories of her mother. </p>
<p>Set sometime around the Swarm War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written December 2005. Edited February 2015.

Many times others have told me I am like my mother, that she bestowed her abilities and gifts to me. My father always said I was a great deal like her, though I often sensed that he held back a great deal when he chose to speak of my birth family. He never spoke of my birth father and I always assumed - perhaps naively - that he did not know him well enough to say anything definitive of him. It was not until I knew the truth that I understood truly why he said nothing of the man. How does one tell a child that their father is a monster out of nightmares?

Once I knew the truth, I wanted nothing more than to forget it. I was content with my parents being Bail and Breha Organa. They had showered me with love. What more did I need?

But for you, my brother, there was no such consolation. Though your aunt and uncle - my aunt and uncle as well - cared for you in their own way, you had never had someone to call Father, or Mother. You never had the chance to bestow a child's adoration on a parent, as I did. You had no memories like faded holopics to touch upon whenever the need called for it.

I remembered so little of our mother that what I did recall seemed so inconsequential. They were more impressions than they were memories. Thick brown hair pulled back in a frayed braid, large brown eyes so like my own. Once, I thought her eyes fit her face rather perfectly, while mine often seemed to large to fit my more angular features.

She seemed to reach for something, someone, in my memories. I never knew who. And then there were the tears. I can remember her weeping brokenly, her gaze locked on some point far away from wherever she was at that moment.

I never understood why she was so sad. I once asked my father, and he told me it was because she had known she was dying and was being forced to leave to her daughter. That explanation was more than enough to satisfy a small girl, longing for an insight into a time she barely knew. But as time passed and more facts came to me, I knew there had to be more than to my father's words.

As I took the time to hone my talents as a Jedi, I learned to clear my mind of the chaos it had been engulfed in for so many years. A result of that was that my concentration became much more clear.

In my meditations, I felt compelled to look at those faint recollections. And to my surprise - I felt I had gone over them and discovered every possible detail - I saw, no, heard something knew.

I could hear a very faint voice...

_There... is good in him... I know... I know..._

Had I heard those words as a youngling, they would have made no sense. Perhaps that is why the Force did not reveal them to me. But now I understand.

Those words, words so similar to what you said to me that night on Endor's forest moon, were the last ones she said before she died.

She fell into death believing in him, even after he had left her to bear his children alone. Even after all the agony she had undoubtedly endured for his sake.

She believed, just as you did.

Do you not see, brother? Do you understand now?

I was not the only one who was granted something of our mother. She gave me her eyes, her abilities in the political arena. But to you she gave something just as precious, perhaps even more so, in the larger scheme of all that happened.

She gave you her faith. And a great and wondrous thing it was and continues to be.


End file.
